


Northern Lights

by queerbookreader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Dead Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Dead People, F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Sad Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbookreader/pseuds/queerbookreader
Summary: She'd lived through so much, and she'd lost the same amount.Two planets, one gone.Two families, one never to breathe again.Two significant others, and...She wasn't sure she could bounce back from this one. Not anymore.





	Northern Lights

The city was pretty from up above. 

The same lights twinkled down below, from night clubs and coffee shops and little college dorms. 

The same laughs floated up from their rooms to her ears; kids scampering around dining tables, the clink of glasses around a tv, the easy quietness of a pet and person.

She wondered if it would be worth it to let the wind take her away. Because it might be quiet down below, it might be happy and normal and whole, but up here… it was a raging storm, a battle unseen to the weak eyes of humans.

Maybe their weakness was a virtue.

She looked down - not with distaste, not with pride - and wondered, truly, if it was worth going down. Going back. 

If the world would be better off if she just stayed up, up and away.

Because, really, there was nothing left for her down there. No smile to go home to, no laughs to share. Only the pitied glances of people who didn’t get it, who didn’t understand, because they had never lost their world once, twice, three times.

There was only soft whispers that made their way to her no matter what, eyes that wouldn’t meet hers.

She may not have been human, but there was only so much her heart could take. There was only so much her eyes could see before no amount of tears could wipe the images from her mind. 

There were three scars on her body, three scars so deep that her soul couldn’t survive without pushing the pain elsewhere. 

Three scars - two in a lettered Kryptonian, symbols that she’d always tried to live up to.

One in the harsh elegance of the Daxamite language.

And for the love of Rao, Kara didn’t think she’d survive adding a fourth - two terribly human words in a refined script only one woman had ever achieved.

And she knew that if she stopped flying, if she went down - she’d be trapped in a cage of molasses, in the sinking sweetness of the people who loved her. 

Because there were only three things down there that could keep her, and keep her they would.

Her duty, tied to a nondescript office building on the edges of town.

Her home, a wreck ripped apart by a bomb she could’ve stopped, a building that too stood tall, yet not with pride. It hunched over, scars all too obvious, tears of flames running down its body.

And the only thing that would really keep her, really hold her tight and never let go: her heart, lying in a crypt that should have had bodies, and instead had a small urn partly full of ashes, because the majority of the body was already half-way done with the process when they’d finally retrieved it, and that was all that was left.

Really, sometimes Kara wished she was human. 

But she wasn’t, and so she kept flying as the lights twinkled below.

**Author's Note:**

> hola.
> 
> thanks for reading! hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
